


Naughtier Undertakings

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee briefly wonders if her perversity is her own, or a side effect of being around Lavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughtier Undertakings

If asked, Lavi can find a number of reasons why Lenalee appeals to him. As she lays next to him now, dozing lightly, he can say that he loves her hair, soft, her skin, even softer. He trails his fingers over her exposed side and feels her shiver. He watches as she snuggles closer. The most appealing thing of all, though? Lenalee's accommodating nature. Lavi knows that if he proposes an idea, no matter how ridiculous, Lenalee will honestly consider it. It's with that in mind that he shifts to his side and shakes her awake.

"Hey, Lena, wake up," he murmurs. He waits for deep blue, nearly purplish, eyes to open.

"What is it, Lavi?" Lenalee responds. She gives a tiny yawn. "Please don't tell me it's already time to eat, it can't be. And don't tell me you're ready for more, either."

"Nah, neither of those," Lavi laughs. "Just thought I'd ask you something while we've got the time, that's all."

Lenalee throws her arm over Lavi's torso, and her fingertips brush his hip bone. It's her favourite part of him. "Okay, ask then," Lenalee says and attempts to stifle another yawn.

"You think Miranda's hot at all?"

Slowly, Lenalee sits up. She stares at Lavi for a long moment. "Hot? Like pretty? Yes, I would think so, especially since coming to the Order."

Lavi smiles, tucks his arms behind his head. "So you wouldn't mind if we invited her, then?"

"Invited her where?" Lenalee asks. Lavi thinks it's too cute for words that she actually looks confused as she says that.

"Here, with us," Lavi says, and leans up for a kiss for emphasis.

"Y-you think she would?" Lenalee says with a flush. It surprises Lavi that she doesn't shoot his hope straight out of the air. "I don't think she would..."

"Just say yes, and everything else you can leave to me. It'll be easy, trust me," Lavi says reassuringly.

Lenalee lays back down, and resumes her snuggling position. Lavi may have some off the wall ideas, but he's never steered her wrong, Lenalee thinks. She mulls over the mental image she has of Miranda, of the dark hair and dark eyes, the swell of her breasts and the flare of her hips. The more she thinks about Miranda and about the reaction she would get if she touched the older woman, the more Lavi's idea appeals. She briefly wonders if her perversity is her own, or a side effect of being around Lavi.

"So, what do you say, Lena?" Lavi says after some time.

"I don't mind," Lenalee responds. She yawns, and a few minutes later, she is dozing again. Lavi can't help but feel like he's hit jackpot.

* * *

 

First, Lavi thinks, he has to find a way to get Miranda's attention. He's watched her for some time, and while it doesn't look like she is into sexual exploration, there is also nothing that hints at the fact that she isn't. He waits in the library, doing Bookman work in the meantime, idly thinking of ways to broach the subject with Miranda. Lavi plays through several scenarios in his mind, but nearly all of them end Miranda declining or being scared away by his forwardness. It isn't until Miranda walks into the library herself that he realizes he's been sitting on top of a great idea the entire time.

He closes the book he wasn't paying attention to as he stands, then strolls over to where Miranda is putting a book back on a shelf.

"Hey Miranda," Lavi says, and he sees Miranda flinch.

"Oh, Lavi, hello," she responds with a nervous smile. "I didn't see you, you startled me."

Lavi smiles back, runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt at extra charm. "I was just wondering if you could help me something later? I have this book, you see, and it has some German passages that I am unable to translate well. I was hoping you could make sense of them for me."

Miranda blinks in surprise and blushes involuntarily. Her smile is genuinely pleased this time, and much more beautiful in Lavi's opinion. "That is something I can definitely do. Where is the book?"

"My room," Lavi responds and grins. He's already imagining how his ploy will turn out; he has trouble keeping his eyes above chest level. "I'll be here for a few more hours, so just stop by around 8 or so, alright?"

Miranda nods and smiles again, and Lavi turns to leave. "It's really important, so don't forget," he says as an afterthought. He glances back at the older woman.

"I won't," Miranda replies, reaching up on her toes to grab a book from the top shelf. In her effort, she brings an extra book down on her head.

* * *

By the time eight o'clock hits, Lavi has a good idea about how things will go. Lenalee is sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed idly, wearing only a shirt and shorts.

Lavi opens the door when Miranda knocks on it. She is wearing the same long, dark coloured dress from earlier, but Lavi's eyes are free to roam now, and he can fully appreciate the curves that the dress clings to. Miranda steps inside, politely removes her shoes at the door and says hello.

"I'll get the book in just a second, Miranda. Thanks for stopping by," Lavi says and turns to sift through a stack of books. He'd found the book in question in the library, laying flat behind other books on a shelf. He'd stumbled upon it purely by accident.

Miranda is nothing but a bundle of nervous energy as she sits next to Lenalee to wait. She takes in the sparseness of Lavi's room; despite his vibrancy there is barely anything in the room that designates it as his. Miranda doesn't find it terribly unnerving; she has been in to Allen and Kanda's rooms before too, and Marie's, and it occurs to her that perhaps men are just that way -- not the type to decorate living spaces they only see every two to three months.

She catches Lavi's eye when he turns back to her, and she flushes without meaning to. She's not used to positive attention, and even more unused to whatever look Lavi is giving her. She breaks eye contact with Lavi, turns to Lenalee instead.

"Can you read German as well, Lenalee?" Miranda says.

"No, unfortunately," Lenalee starts, then smiles. Her eyes flicker to Lavi momentarily as he seats himself next to Miranda, boxing the older woman in between the two of them. "Lavi told me what the book is supposed to be about, so I am just interested to know what it says."

Miranda takes the heavy book from Lavi's outstretched hand. There is already a page Lavi has bookmarked, so she flips directly to it. There's even a passage Lavi has already underlined, so she naturally decides that she should start there. Lenalee and Lavi both lean closer to her as she reads.

"Her body was hot, hotter than it had ever been before. The way he looked at her, like she was the only woman in the world, made a fire ignite within her so strong--" Miranda pauses mid-sentence, and a furious red blossoms on her cheeks. She feels like she should slam the book shut, but she doesn't. She continues to read. "--that she feared it would consume her whole. He came to her and claimed her in a ferocious kiss she welcomed with every inch of her being."

Miranda tries her best to not jump out of her skin when Lenalee's hand comes to rest on her thigh. Lenalee is turned into her now, leaning, and she can feel the younger woman's breasts pressed firmly to her arm. She shivers when Lavi's hand slides across her back and stops in the middle, just lingering.

"Keep going," Lavi says in her ear, and Miranda feels her mouth go dry near instantly. Miranda thinks she should be reacting as though her delicate sensibilities have been compromised, but Lenalee is soft against her and Lavi's voice tugs at her in a base way she is unfamiliar with. She wants to explore it more than anything. Miranda stares down at the book, picks up where she left off.

"His lips left her in a state of limbo; she felt like a plump and ripe fruit, ready for him," Miranda whispers. Lenalee's hand is inching up her thigh, sending more little shivers up her spine. Lavi's fingers are tracing the zipper of her dress as she tries to read aloud the next sentence, and Miranda stammers the last words of the sentence as he tugs the zipper down and exposes her back.

Miranda takes a deep breath and closes the book. She knows they can feel her trembling. "I don't think I can read anymore," Miranda says. She drags her eyes up to meet Lavi's and he smiles.

"That's okay," Lavi replies. Miranda only has a few seconds of comprehension before Lavi kisses her, his tongue sliding in when she gasps in surprise. Lenalee's hands are no longer on her thigh, and instead are peeling her dress away from her shoulders. Miranda lets the book in her lap slip to the floor with a heavy thud. She is flooded with a million thoughts, red lights and stop signs, but Lavi's kisses are dizzying. He breaks away from her just long enough for Lenalee to tug her dress off of her arms. Lenalee looks at her, mischievousness and playfulness apparent in her eyes, and undoes the clasp on her bra. Miranda's warning thoughts stop cold.

Lenalee shifts so that she is behind Miranda and Lavi. She reaches around and cups both of Miranda's breasts in her hands, kneading them slowly.

"Pretty," Lenalee murmurs. Lenalee licks Miranda's ear and Miranda leans against her, moaning softly. Miranda hands fist in the sheets beside her as Lenalee's fingers slide over her nipples; she arches into the touch and moans again, her entire body flaming with arousal. She doesn't realize Lavi has moved from her side until he is prompting her to lift her hips and sliding her dress off of her completely.

She is down to nothing but her panties, with Lavi pushing her legs aside. She feels a rush of wetness saturate her panties when Lenalee flicks her nipples, and she instinctively tries to close her legs. Lavi doesn't let her.

"Relax," he says, hooks fingers into the band of her panties and pauses. He looks at her, taking in the all over blush of her pale skin. Lenalee is just as flushed as she whispers in Miranda's ear. The sight of both of them makes his cock twitch pleasantly.

"Do you want to stop?" Lenalee asks, but she continues to caress Miranda's breasts. She hopes Miranda won't say yes.

"N-no," Miranda stutters before the question really sinks in. Miranda briefly thinks that even if she were to say yes, she wouldn't really mean it. Lavi is sliding her panties off now, and she hasn't the slightest of inclinations to stop him anymore. She can't think past the hands that are manipulating her, and she finds that she doesn't want to.

She cries out when Lavi's tongue touches her, licking slowly. He dips his tongue inside of her, tasting, and Miranda lets her legs spread wider. Her hands go to her breasts, covering Lenalee's, moving in tandem with the younger woman's motions.

Lenalee extracts one hand, reaches up to turn Miranda's head towards her and kisses her. Miranda's lips are soft and pliant against hers, and when Miranda's tongue tentatively touches hers, just a little bold, it sends a thrill straight to her groin. She moans and kisses back harder; Miranda matches, shuddering against her and rocking forward, trying to give more of herself to Lavi. Lavi sucks her clit between his lips, then pulls away completely. She's so close when he does so that she nearly screams.

"Not just yet," Lavi says with a wink; he then stands. "I've got a better idea."

Miranda wordlessly flops back against the bed and watches the two teens shimmy out of their own clothes. Lenalee is a long-legged expanse of milky white skin in contrast to the warm bronze of Lavi's body.

Lenalee crawls to the middle of the bed and Miranda follows when beckoned. She is pulled down into another kiss, and she shivers as Lenalee arcs into her, pressing against her from shoulder to crotch. She squirms against Lenalee, arousal flooding her senses, and she can feel her inner thighs dampening with fresh desire.

The bed dips as Lavi climbs onto it as well, and he says with a laugh, "Hey, wait for me!"

Miranda pulls away from Lenalee, smiles, and the younger woman returns it with a giggle. "Of course we will," Miranda says, only slightly embarrassed at her own provocativeness.

Miranda rolls off of Lenalee, and doesn't protest at all as Lavi pulls her up, maneuvering her into the position he wants. They are both straddling Lenalee's hips and torso, and Lenalee palms the cheeks of her ass in admiration. Miranda's eyes are drawn to Lavi's cock; it is bigger than she expected, nestled in sparse red curls. She immediately knows that she wants it inside of her somewhere.

"You're beautiful, Miranda," Lenalee says, and grasps Miranda's hips. "Let me finish what Lavi started."

Flushing, Miranda scoots back until she is hovering over Lenalee's face. Lenalee pulls the older woman's hips down and buries her face in the damp folds. Miranda jerks at the spike of pleasure, and leans forward, rubbing herself against Lenalee's lips. She is eye level with Lavi's crotch, and she looks up at him breathlessly.

"Can I?" she asks just for the sake of being polite.

"Yeah, do it," Lavi says, groaning when Miranda slides her lips over the head of cock. Miranda is warm and wet around his shaft, taking it eagerly into her mouth as she squirms on Lenalee's face. Lavi doesn't think Miranda's ever sucked a cock before, but the sloppy wetness of her lips and tongue and the gentle scraping of her teeth make him groan and not think about it anymore.

Lavi reaches behind himself and pushes his fingers into Lenalee's pussy, scissoring them in as far as they will go. His fingers are instantly slick with her arousal and his cock throbs in response.

Lavi thrusts his fingers into Lenalee in time with Miranda's slurping, running his thumb over Lenalee's clit. She rocks against his fingers and moans into Miranda's crotch, flicking her tongue against the older woman's clit. Miranda feels Lenalee's fingers curve inside of her and she moans around the thick cock in her mouth, digging her fingers into Lavi's hips. She sucks hard reflexively, trying give as much pleasure and she is receiving, and Lavi shudders and pushes himself deeper into her mouth. Lavi isn't sure how long he can last between the feel of Miranda on him and Lenalee beneath them, and seeing both women flushed and panting with arousal.

Desire is thrumming through his veins, and he feels his balls tightening. Lenalee is pushing against his fingers insistently, moaning wantonly, and he knows she is as close as he is. Miranda barely has any warning before Lavi's cock hits the back of throat, sending his come straight down her throat. She moans and tries to swallow it all, shuddering as Lenalee twists her fingers inside of her, forcing her orgasm to swell and crash over her all at once. Miranda hears Lenalee gasp and feels her arch beneath her, then younger woman withdraws her fingers.

Miranda rolls off of Lenalee, feeling drained, breathing heavily. She turns on her side and Lavi scoots over and spoons her, sandwiching her between himself and Lenalee.

"That was fun," Lavi says after a few moments. He slings his arm over Miranda's hip and splays his fingers against Lenalee's belly. "We should do it again."

Miranda makes an agreeing noise and closes her eyes. It doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.


End file.
